The Notebook : HP Style
by sweetie07
Summary: This story is based on the movie The Notebook. A few differences, the plot is just the same. Even if you haven't seen the movie you'll still understand it. HF love story. Please RR thanks!
1. Intro

Disclaimer : I don't own any of it but the story.

Summary and A/N : This is based on the movie The Notebook. I've never read the book before so it'll probably be different from that too. In this first chapter you'll see some differences like the old people who narrate the whole movie from beginning to end. I left them out, sorry if you like them!! And the Ferris wheel scene (which is my fav part ;-)) where Noah askes Allie to go out with him, I didn't want to copy to much even if it fitted Fred's character a lot. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Intro :  
  
It was just another well spent day with the Weasley clan (plus Harry), full of life and laughter, that Hermione always enjoyed. Hermione, who was now 19 and worked for the Ministry and Head of the S.P.E.W. dept. had just come back from the carnival. Her messy, curly hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and she was laying across her bed remembering the past events of the day...  
  
At the carnival  
  
"Honestly Harry! Even Bill's 4 year old daughter will ride the Ferris wheel," she said matter-of-factly all the while playfully laughing at him, "Come on, please ride it with me?"  
  
"I told you about the story of me and Dudley on that thing once..that's why I'm not going on it. I mean it's not like I'm scared of going on it or anything.." which was a lie!  
  
"Oh right, cause the almighty Harry Potter isn't scared of anything, right?"  
  
"Exactly," he said beaming proud that he had tricked Hermione into not taking him on that thing!  
  
"Ha! Well, I've made up my mind and your coming on it with me whether you like it or not."  
  
Instantly, Harry's 'beam of pride' fell and with that, she dragged him through the noisy crowd and onto the ride, not noticing as she did so, that a certain red-head had been watching her the whole time.

"Come on Fred! You've liked the girl for 4 BLOODY years..wait did I say like? I meant obsessed about! Now ask the woman out already."  
  
"Oh shut-up George. I will..later," at that moment George gave him a death glare, "Okay okay I'll ask her when she gets off the carousel with Harry, alright?"  
  
"Fine, but if you don't, you owe me 5 galleons."  
  
"WHAT!! Oh fine you greedy, no good twin."

George just laughed at this and went to go find Charlie. You see, the Weasleys were still pretty poor, but also the nicest of people, while Hermione came from a wealthy family. Both her parents were successful orthodontists.

Just then Fred noticed that Harry and Hermione had stepped off the ride, well Hermione did, Harry ran straight for the men's room looking a bit pale. Ha....poor bloke, but that meant that him and Hermione were alone and now was his chance.  
  
"Harry has faced Voldemort 5 times, destroyed him, fallen off a broomstick about 50 feet, flown in a car with Ron, but he can't take a simple Ferris wheel ride? Now something's wrong with this picture." Hermione just laughed at his comment and while she did so he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either," there was a bit of awkward silence, "So, how about we go and play that game over there where you throw the ball and hit as many bottles as you can. If I win then you have to buy me that teddy bear and if you win the..um.."  
  
"Then you have to go on a date with me tomorrow."  
  
HPOV  
  
Did he just say what I thought he did? Certainly not! Why would he want to go out with me..but hey! Why am I complaining. Maybe I wanted to go out with him on a date...  
  
"Okay, deal. You're on!"  
  
FPOV  
  
Okay, this will be a piece of cake. Throwing a ball and hitting bottles? I've had plenty of practice when me and George would throw Quaffles at Oliver's head when he wouldn't let us take a break from Quidditch practice after 2 straight hours of drills!!! I swear..mental that one.  
  
HPOV (A/N sorry for the constant changes in POV but this is the last time..promise! Lol)  
  
"Well, Mrs. Granger it looks like your lucky self has got a date with me."  
  
"Your calling me lucky? More like unfortunate," I said jokingly.  
  
"Ouch, watch it, I could make tomorrow's date a bad one if I wanted to," he said smiling.  
  
I was getting ready to tell him that he better not, but Mrs. Weasley had just come up.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you two. I told you Fred to meet me back at the entrance at 11:00 so we can go back to the Burrow," she said sternly and then turned to me and added more nicely, "And Hermione, dear, I don't want your parents to be worrying about you all night."  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course. I didn't realize how late it had gotten...I better go. Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I had a great time! Bye Fred."  
  
"Bye Hermione." he said softly.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
I rushed up the stairs to my house and into the formal living room.  
  
"Your thirty minutes late dear, I was starting to worry." What is it with mom s and worrying when you are late?  
  
"Sorry mama, just lost track of time I guess. I'm going upstairs and going to get ready for bed. Tell daddy I said goodnight." And with that I rushed upstairs counting down the hours till tomorrow...  
  
A/N - So how was that? Lol. I'm not that great with first chapters and introductions but hey! It still works. I'm already halfway through the second chapter which I like a lot better. Suggestions? Comments? Any kind of reviews I don't care! Thanks for taking the time to read this sorry if you didn't like it!! Sweetie07  
  
I'll try and make next chapter longer! And I'll update in 1-3 days. Oh! And if you haven't seen this movie I highly recommend it! Its really good!


	2. Dancing in the Street!

Disclaimer : You know the drill. A/N is at the bottom and a special thanks to the reviewers at the bottom also. And now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 2 : Dancing in the Street

The next morning Hermione woke up wondering why she was feeling much happier than usual and then she remembered. Smiling to herself as she got up and out of her warm silky sheets (and not to mention expensive), she put on a nice creamy green sunflower dress. She was greeted by her father at breakfast who was reading the newspaper.  
  
HPOV  
  
"Good morning pumpkin, have a good nights sleep I assume?"  
  
"Yes, father. Its great to wake up during the summer and not have to worry about work." I mean don't get me wrong or anything I love work and all, but even the 'workaholic Hermione' needs a break every once in a while too!  
  
"I wish I could say the same...I have a couple of patients to tend to this morning and I better get going right now. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye." And that was my relationship with my dad very formal. Sometimes I wish my parents could be more like the Weasleys.  
  
I decided to go out for a walk around town with my half-eaten piece of toast. The warm sunshine felt comforting against my face and just as I finished eating, I heard someone shouting my name. Turning around, I saw Fred waving and walking towards me from across the street. He was dressed in a slightly faded orange and white plaid shirt and some khaki jeans. I knew what my father would think of that outfit and would immediately label him 'POOR' and wouldn't take a second glance or even bother to get to know him, but why should I care?  
  
"I wasn't planning on seeing you till later tonight, but this works too." Flashing me that wonderful Weasley smile of his.  
  
"By the way, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking you to a movie with me, if you wanted. Ron and Lavender decided that they wanted to come to if you did."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Later that night after the movie "Oh God Ron! Would you and Lavender please stop snogging before you die from lack of oxygen?!" Fred exclaimed. After about ten seconds Ron finally stopped.  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on. No need to be pissed off...just cause you haven't kissed a girl in two years doesn't mean...."  
  
"RON! I would appreciate it if you keep that personal information on the down low!"  
  
Both Lavender and I started giggling.  
  
"Sorry mate, couldn't help myself. Now would you and Hermione like a ride back?"  
  
Fred looked at me waiting for my response.  
  
"We'll walk."  
  
Just as soon as I said that, Ron and Lavender left and I was pretty sure they were going to make a few pit stops to snog before they made it home.  
  
"So, two years, huh?" I said trying my best to keep my face straight, but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh great. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it, am I," he said laughing, "remind me to give Ron a good kick in the ass."  
  
I just laughed. Ron always needed a good kick 99.9% of the time. The cool air was refreshing and it was strangely dark and silent with no cars to be seen driving on the streets.  
  
"Well, I'd like to thank you for tonight. I haven't seen a movie since I was a little girl, but I must admit that I really enjoyed it..watching it with you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself cause I certainly did. Look I know that I don't have much, I'm not the most successful guy, and I may not be very intelligent like you and know a lot of things, but what I do know for sure is that I really like you Hermione. And I know that there is something between us and I'd like to continue with these dates with you without Ron and Lavender of course. And I also know that its hard for you to take me seriously about this kind of stuff considering that I haven't kissed someone in two years, but I know me and I'll do anything to make sure that your always happy. If you'll give me the chance to prove it to you." he said sincerely. "Wow Fred. I don't know what to say," I said honestly.  
  
"All you have to say is yes or no."  
  
"Well then, yes it is."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as we both smiled at each other. We started walking again, that is until he grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the middle of the street.  
  
"What in Merlin's name..."  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I'd love to dance with you in the middle of the street." I said in an exaggerated voice as he put one hand around my waist and the other took my hand.  
  
"So tell me Fred, what happens if a car comes?"  
  
"We die," he said seriously.  
  
"Oh that's comforting." I said as he laid me back and I did one of those dip things that you always see happen in muggle movies. This truly would be a night I would never forget.  
  
A/N : okay okay u can throw the tomatoes..I know this is a very short chapter but I decided to leave some stuff for chapter three so it will all run together well..sorry if that didn't make since. I'm going to update on Wednesday! C ya then..bye!  
  
And special thanks to the reviewers! You guys are awesome.  
  
**Jenni : My first reviewer. YAH! Lol Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Tomsgurl4lyfe : Lol yeah I don't think Fred would say that either but that was Hermione who said that and now that I think about she might not have said it either! Lol I had switched the POVs sorry if that was confusing! And thanks for the review!  
  
Lavender321 : Yeah that movie was great! And I'm going to take your advise and read the book too! And thanks!  
  
ADepressedSpooty : Lol yeah I'm from the South! Thanks for pointing out that bit about them being from England. I forgot completely. I changed this chapter so that she called her dad, father instead of daddy! Haha  
  
sunni07 : Lol yeah I now what you mean about getting those looks when your on the computer too late! I get them all the time...thanks for your review!  
  
Akira-Asakura-47 : Yeah, I see your point about Ron and Hermione! Lol Ron does seem more fit doesn't he? but idk I just like Fred I guess. And the next chapter is all HPOV and I'm planning it to be her point of view the whole story but I'll have to see how it all works itself out. Thanks for your review!**


	3. Getting to know You

Discalimer : Characters not mine! :-(  
  
A/N There's a few quotes that are from the movie. I got them off a website. In this chapter Mr. Weasley is out of character..he's more like Noah's dad. Special thanks at bottom along with another A/N. So yeah that's all I needed to say. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 : Getting to know You  
  
Time seemed to fly by as days turned into weeks. They didn't agree on much, in fact they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday... ( Hermione and Fred fighting ) Fred : "Don't push me!" And Hermione pushed him. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common, they were crazy about each other.  
  
It was a gorgeous bright day with a nice calm breeze. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred were in a small lake near Hermione's house yelling at her, who was out of the water, gripping a rope rather tightly that was tied to a nearby tree. She was wearing a somewhat nervous expression that she was trying to hide.   
  
"Get in the water," said Fred pointing his hand towards the water as he said so.  
  
"No! I'm scared."  
  
"Get in the water woman! GET IN THE WATER!"  
  
I looked at him with an amused but puzzled expression.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, please just get in,"  
  
I hesitated a bit, but when everyone started yelling at me again I decided that I had no choice. Closing my eyes shut, I jumped in screaming.  
  
Later that night  
  
Hermione decided to ride her bike over to the Weasleys and to her surprise, she found Fred and Mr. Weasley were on the porch, and Fred was reciting a poem. A couple seconds later, Mr. Weasley noticed her arrival.  
  
"Well, hello Hermione nice to see you as always."  
  
"Um, I just came by to give you this." she handed him a beautiful painting of the lake her and everybody else had been to earlier that day. Painting was her passion.  
  
"Now that's a good painting, that is," said Mr. Weasley impressed.

"That was one of my favorite poems you were just reading," I said, turning in Fred's direction.  
  
Before Fred could reply his dad added, "Well, didn't he tell you? When he was a little boy he used to have a stuttering problem and..."  
  
"Dad! Uh..I stammered a bit, that's all," Fred said unconvincingly.  
  
"Stammered, stuttered...what's the difference? You couldn't understand a damn thing he said."  
  
I started laughing.  
  
"Anyway I got him to read some poetry aloud and pretty soon his stuttering went away." As Mr. Weasley said this, Fred rolled his eyes to try and disguise his embarrassment.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing that poetry," I said smiling.  
  
"I suppose it is. Say, how would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast?" I said a little startled by Mr. Wealsey's question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dad, it's ten o'clock," Fred said, looking at his dad amused.  
  
"Well, what's that got to do with it? You can have pancakes any damn time of the night you want! Come on in, you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!" I said laughing. Mr. Weasley was such a friendly guy.  
  
Fred drove me home that night and before I went to go in, we decided to have a little fun first.  
  
"I...really have...to...go," I said for the third time inbetween his quick kisses.   
  
"Okay," he said still kissing me.  
  
"No really, I have to go," I said as I pulled away from him and got out of his car smiling, "Bye"  
  
Before he had a chance to reply I ran across my yard and up the steps. I was about 10 minutes late.  
  
"Hello pumpkin."  
  
I screamed and ran into my door. And turned to my right and saw my dad sitting in a chair on the porch smoking his pipe.  
  
"Dad you scared me half to death! I didn't see you there," I felt a feeling of panic. How long had he been there? Did he see me and Fred?  
  
"Tomorrow I'm having a party and friends from work will be coming. Your mother and I discussed it over and we thought that it would be good to finally meet Fred if he were to come."  
  
"Um..right of course. I'll ask him tomorrow morning." My feeling of panic increased, I really didn't want to even begin to imagine what my parents would think of Fred.  
  
Tomorrow afternoon at the party  
  
Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and lunch, except for maybe Fred who looked a bit nervous, but he had every right to be. My father was a tough man to impress. He had just finished telling his joke. Everyone laughed, I just smiled. I had heard the joke so many times, he tells it at least once at all of his parties.  
  
"So tell me Fred, what kind of work do you do?" asked my father's best friend Harold. Everybody's head turned in Fred's direction. All of my dad's friends judged people by how much money you had or made. The more you had the better the person you were, which isn't always true. They all reminded me of the Malfoys.  
  
"Right now I'm actually unemployed. I quit my job right before the summer started. I didn't get along well with my boss," he said somewhat calmly.  
  
"Oh I see," was all Harold said and tried to give a polite smile, but his eyes were cold.  
  
Later in the day after the party somewhat died down, Fred and I went down by the lake and talked a bit. I couldn't help but keep apologizing, but after talking some more I loosened up and started talking about random things that I never shared with anyone, but just thought about.  
  
"I want to be a bird Fred. I could just fly away with no worries and not have to think about anything. Maybe I was a bird in another life."

"Or maybe Luna Lovegood has taken over your brain?" asked Fred laughing. He was knee deep in the lake watching me with a small smile on his face.  
  
It was this side of Hermione that Fred like the best : carefree.  
  
"Tell me I'm a bird." This time as she said it, she started flapping her arms and making awful bird noises. She was of course joking around, but Fred seemed to be taking her seriously which made her start laughing in the middle of one of her bird calls.

"Okay! You're a bird," he said covering his ears to tune out her horrible bird calls.  
  
I went up to him and wrapped my arm's around his neck.  
  
"Now say you're a bird."  
  
"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." And with that he pulled me into a passionate kiss. As it started to get heated, he pulled away.  
  
"Do you want to go and take this somewhere more private?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As this was all going on they had no idea that they were being watched by her parents.  
  
( The parents POV from when Fred and Hermione had just left the party and were now down by the lake talking. )  
  
"I don't like him," stated Hermione's mom as she watched him from where she was with a glare.  
  
"Neither do I. Unemployed to?! What is she thinking? And by the looks of his clothes very low class. Harold isn't impressed by him either," said Hermione's father.  
  
"And look at the influence he's had on her too!!" she said with wide eyes staring at her daughter while she was flapping her arms and making odd noises. "This is had got to stop and I'll make sure it does..no matter what."  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been catching up with some friends which caused for the delay! Oh! and breakfast for dinner is actually pretty good! Lol I've never had it at 10 o'clock though.  
  
And special thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter! You guys are so great and so nice! :-)

**Chrissy : Here's more!  
  
Tomsgurl4lyfe : Lol your so nice and funny! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kitana192 : Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Sunni07 : Lol! Yeah Allie did hate Noah in the beginning, I'm pretty sure. And thanks!  
  
Cris-radcliffe : Thank you!  
  
HermyGWeasley : Thanks! And I like your screen-name! Lol**

**XxAnimeLover14xX : Thanks! I like how you did that smiley face.  
  
Dfs : sorry that it was sloppy! I'm not good at making my stories run smoothly! Any suggestions?  
  
I-am-me1 : Lol I'm a shipper 2!! :-)  
  
ADepressedSpooty : Thanks! Lol southerners do rock!**


	4. Breaking Up

Disclaimer : You know.  
  
A/N Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter. It was my least favorite to write cause of all the drama and Hermione's cruel parents! But I had to write it cause it was important to the plot and story. :-( Next chapter will be better though..it'll be in a more cheery mood..I think. Lol  
  
Where we left off : Fred asked if Hermione wanted to go somewhere more private and she said yes.  
  
Chapter 4 : Breaking Up  
  
Fred took my hand and lead me away from the noise that was coming from the party, and to his rusty truck which creaked when he opened the passenger's door for me to step in. The drive was rather noisy, but I didn't mind. I kept wondering where we were going and what we were going to do when we got there.  
  
"We're here. Now close your eyes and no peaking!" he said interrupting my thoughts as he parked the car.  
  
I gave him a this-is-so-childish look before I put my hands over my eyes as he climbed out, ran around the back of his truck, and opened my door, taking my arm and leading me somewhere unknown. I heard the opening of a door and with a gentle push from Fred I had stepped inside.  
  
"Okay open them." he whispered into my ear.  
  
As I opened my eyes I found myself in a huge and old house. The hard wood floor had tons of tiny little scratches and the cream colored walls were pealing. There was a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in about 10 years and a chandelier coated with cobwebs. I could tell it needed a lot of fixing, but with tons of hard work I could also tell that it would be gorgeous.  
  
"I plan to rebuild this house someday, if I ever get the money. I'll add a wrap around porch in the front and there's a nice room upstairs where you get a nice view of the lake that will be "  
  
"That will be my room for painting!" I said turning and giving him a pleading look.  
  
"Okay, that'll be your room for painting," he said smiling.  
  
I turned away from him to observe more of the house and then that's when I saw it. A dusty grand piano near the fireplace. I walked over to it and began playing a slow, but difficult piece that I had learned when I was only 13. It was my favorite and the only song I knew exactly note by note from memory. I could see from the corner of my eye, Fred watching me with an expression across his face I couldn't quite make out clearly, but his eyes shone with warmth and curiosity as I gracefully kept playing. Slowly, he started making his way towards me and stopped when he was right next to me. Bending his face down to my level he began placing playful quick kisses up and down my right cheek.  
  
"Stop!" I said laughing, "How am I to play when your distracting me like this?"  
  
"How about no more playing the piano and come over and play with me.." he said leading me over near the fireplace and picking up a red blanket I hadn't noticed was there before. He closed the space between us with a passionate kiss pulling me closer to him as I moaned with delight. He started to unbutton my blouse as I was unbuttoning his shirt. When we had finally finished ripping each other out of the other's clothes, Fred wrapped the red blanket around us and laid me down gently onto the floor as he kissed me again. Just as Fred and I were about to make love to each other the door burst open and someone came running in. I quickly let out a small scream and pulled the red blanket around me leaving Fred with almost no cover.  
  
"Whoa. Sorry to interrupt, but it's really important. Hermione-your parents have called the uh..um...please-men. There looking for you. They don't know where you are..." said George in a rush and worried tone.  
  
"Crap!" was all I could mutter. I knew I was in for big trouble, especially since they had called the police. I realized I didn't know how late it was.  
  
I was sure that I had put on all my clothes back on in record time after George left. My heart was beating fast at an alarming rate as Fred rushed me out the door. The drive to my house was quiet and went by much quicker than I would have liked. I opened and slammed the door quickly when we finally were at my house. With Fred following behind me as I opened my front door, we were greeted with my oh-so wonderful and happy mother.  
  
"Where have you been?!" my mother shrieked. I don't think that I had ever seen her more angry. "Do you know how worried we are and how much trouble you've caused? Leaving the party like that and not telling me where you were going! I don't remember teaching you to be so IRRESPONSIBLE!" she yelled.  
  
Before I had a chance to say anything Fred spoke.  
  
"You should be angry with me not Hermione. It was my idea to leave the par-- " But before Fred could finish my dad interrupted him.  
  
"I don't remember giving you permission to butt into our conversation! Go sit down while I try to sort this out with my family!"  
  
"But, I was only trying to explain--"  
  
"I said SIT!" my father yelled pointing to a chair by Fred.  
  
I was so furious at my parents as they lead me down the hallway and into the nearest room.  
  
"And I don't remember giving you permission to treat my boyfriend like he's some kind of DOG!" I shouted at my father. He ignored this comment as if I didn't say anything. My mother turned to my father and started yelling again.  
  
"She is out fooling around with that boy until two o'clock in the morning and it-has-got-to-stop! I didn't spend nineteen years of my life raising a daughter and giving her EVERYTHING, so she could throw it away on a summer romance!"  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"She will wind up with her heart broken or pregnant! Now he's a nice boy, but he's-"  
  
"He's WHAT? He is what? Tell me!"  
  
"He is trash! Trash! Trash! Not for you!"  
  
I gave them one last look and ran out of the room with tears forming in my eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment. How could they be so cruel? So UNFAIR!  
  
I took Fred's hand and lead him outside to get away from my parents so we could talk privately. As I looked at his face I could tell that he had heard the whole argument.  
  
"We can just finish out the summer and see what happens then." he said it as if every word of that sentence had cause him pain, but I took no notice.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. How could he stand there and dare to say that, as if saying we should break up! How could he let my parents get to him?!  
  
"Please don't do this, you don't mean it. Oh why wait until the summer ends. Why don't you do it right now!" I said, my anger getting the best of me. Later I would look back and feel bad for putting my frustration on him, but at the moment I didn't think twice about it.  
  
"Huh? C'mon. Do it! Do it!" I chanted as I lightly pushed him. "You know what? I'm gonna do it! It's over. Okay? Happy?! It's over.  
  
"Come here," he said and reached out to give me a hug to comfort me.  
  
"Don't touch me! I hate you. I hate you!"  
  
"Ok, I'm going."  
  
"Why don't you just go then! Get out! Leave!" I said as I kicked his car as he got in. "Go!...No, no, just wait a minute, we're not really breaking up are we? Come one. This is just a fight we're having and tomorrow will be like it never happened right?" I said calming down and realizing for the first time what really was going on, but I had realized it too late as I watched him drive away upset.  
  
I walked back into my house both angry and miserable. I started to head for the stairs. As I was on the third step my mother stopped me.  
  
"Hermione I have something to tell you." she said it in a much calmer voice than I had heard her use all night. Perhaps, she was going to apologize or maybe tell me that she approved of Fred after all?  
  
"Your father got a job offer in Natick. The pay is much higher and he'll have less working hours. We're going there tomorrow...well actually, later today since it is 3 o'clock in the morning, to check out a house that Harold thought we might like. We'll be there for three days and then we'll come back and get your belongings if we like it and move there."  
  
"WHAT! We're moving? When was this decided?! What will I tell my friends? What will I tell Fred?"  
  
"This was decided today at the party when Harold gave us the offer. As for your friends you can tell them later today and as for Fred I don't care when you tell him just make sure you do." And with that she walked pasted me as if nothing that had happened earlier or anything she had just said affected me terribly.  
  
I didn't get much sleep that night, there was just simply too much on my mind. I decided I had to talk to Fred when I was eating breakfast that morning. My parents gave me thirty minutes to say goodbye to whoever I wanted to, so I immediately took a cab to the Weasley house which took me almost twenty minutes to get there which meant that I wouldn't have much time to get to talk to Fred.

Impatiently, I banged on their door three times. Finally George answered the door.  
  
"GEORGE! Get Fred! I need to talk to him now! Hurry!"  
  
"Hermione he's not here. I don't know where he is. He was really upset about what happened last night...he told me about it."  
  
"He's not here! Damn," I was trying my best to stay calm but considering the situation I was in, It was proving to be very difficult. "Can you tell him that I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. And that I love him. Tell him that okay! Okay?! And here give him this." I handed him a folded piece of paper with my new address on it. I couldn't believe all that was happening. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them back before they poured on my cheeks.  
  
"I'll tell him for you Hermione, I promise."  
  
A/N Wow what a chapter! I'm so glad I'm finally done with it! AH! I hate Hermione's parents, I hate to write them that way. Lol But o well..at least they get a little better at the end. Well I really better go it's mid- night! I really wanted to get this chapter done for you guys cause I wouldn't have netime to it next 3 days! Lol goodnight!  
  
And again-special thanks to my reviewers last chapter! Like I said before you guys ROCK and thanks for the suggestions!  
  
**sunni07 : aww ur so nice! :-) And to answer your question : Fred's siblings don't really play any important role to the story so I don't really use them. I've mention some of them and George was in this chapter, but that's probably going to be it.  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX : Lol thanks! I started putting those smileys in my emails cause I like them so much!   
  
HermyGWeasley : Lol yeah the bunny worked! I love it 2 death it's so cute! Thanks!  
  
Akira-Asakura-47 : Thanks for the suggestion I'm still working on it! And yeah the parents are really evil! It makes me sad cause I know in the HP books they aren't really like that...I hate the way they have to be in my story! Lol  
  
aLiSoN : Lol I'm glad to hear that you found that funny! Thanks!  
  
Lavender321 : Here's more!  
  
Orli's EEPs Chica : Thanks for the nice compliment**! :-)


	5. Moving On Part 1

Disclaimer : The letter from Fred to Hermione is Nicholas Sparks.  
  
A/N : **Please read the notice at the bottom! Thanks**  
  
1st part of Chapter 5 : Moving On  
  
Three very long weeks had passed by since I had moved away and not a day has passed by when I didn't think about Fred. It seemed he didn't think about me any though, I hadn't got one letter from him and no owl. Nothing! But still, I had other things to worry about. I was trying to adjust to the neighborhood. My new neighborhood was perfect in every way possible. It seemed everyone had a white picket fence with a huge house on top of a well kept yard---and I hated it. Harold was my next-door neighbor. Oh Joy! And the worse bit is that my mother had tried comforting me every night these past few weeks by telling me that I had to let him go, that it was just some stupid summer romance, and for me to forget it had ever happened...not quite what I'd call comforting. But, as those weeks went on by with my mother constantly "comforting" me and still no sign from Fred, I started to believe everything my mother was saying. And before I knew it, there was only a week left till I went back to work.  
  
"Mail's here. I'll get it," my mother said as she rushed out the door. For some reason she always was so eager to get the mail ever since we've moved here, but I just dismissed the thought.  
  
"So, just bills huh?" I said trying to sound as uninterested as possible when she came back in. It wasn't like I was still hoping to get a letter from a certain Fred Weasley or anything.  
  
"What? Oh, yes just bills. That's all," she replied in a rushed tone.  
  
Slightly disappointed, I started walking upstairs up to my room to go read a book as I saw my mother go into the other room my father was in.  
  
(Parent's conversation)  
  
"Guess what I got in the mail again."  
  
"Not another one?" Hermione's father asked, looking up from an article Harold had lent him.  
  
"Yes, another letter from that Fred again! You'd think after a month he would stop sending her letters and get the idea that she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. I'm sick of getting the mail everyday and hiding these letters and wondering when this is going to end for good." she said in an angry voice as she threw down the envelope on top of the first letter Fred had sent Hermione that the parents had opened and read.  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter any more, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you.  
Fred  
  
"I can't help but wonder if we're doing the right thing in trying to stop them from being together?" she said as she looked down at the opened letter she had just quickly scanned for the 3rd time.  
  
"Yes, of course." he reassuringly told her.  
  
"Right."  
  
(Back to Hermione)  
  
Finally reaching my bedroom, I was startled to find an owl sitting on my bed, softly hooting with a letter in it's beak. I was so excited and trembling with anticipation as I took the letter from it's beak and was eager to read what Fred had to say after all these weeks. But my face fell as I noticed it was from George.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
Long time no talk huh? How have you been? Sorry I haven't contacted you sooner since you've moved away. Fred and I have been busy getting ready to open up Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes again now that we are older, wiser, more capable of handling a business, more handsome too, and more responsible. Yes! I know what your thinking. Us responsible? Haha okay maybe we're not, you get the picture, but I'm sure you already knew all of this from Fred. I did give him your new address as you already know like I promised. See I am responsible after all! Oh Blimey...I got to go. It sounds like Ron is being attacked by the ghoul in our attic---again. Bye George

The words "but I'm sure you already knew all of this from Fred" kept playing through my head like an annoying record spinning on a record player. It confirmed the fact that he did know my address and that he didn't contact me on accord of his own free will. He could contact me anytime and he still didn't even bother?!  
  
"Fine," I muttered to myself as I ripped the letter in hopes of ridding all my anger from doing so. "I guess I'm nothing to you am I? Well guess what?! Your nothing to me either. My mother's right, it's time for me to move on."  
  
**NOTICE (please read) :** This is only the first part of chapter 5. Chapter 5 was supposed to be longer than this but last chapter I forgot to ask you guys a question that would be important to this chapter. As some of you know, Hermione develops a new love interest since she thinks Fred is no longer in love with her... that was supposed to be part of this chapter. So I wanted you guys to pick who it would be, maybe it's a character you hate or like. Please tell me who you would like to see as her love interest. Do you guys want it to be an HP character (and which one) or just the guy from the movie. I was originally going to do the guy from the movie, but I didn't like the idea and thought it would be more enjoyable to read it if it was an HP character everybody knew and wanted to see in the story. So after I hear your opinions on the character I'm posting the next part of this chapter in two days since I already have it finished but I don't have an official name for the guy and I didn't want it to be somebody from HP that I picked that you all hated too. If I don't get much feedback on this then I'll just do whoever, but I'd think it would be better for you guys to read if most of you liked the character. Just my opinion. Sorry for the long delay guys, I admit, I've gotten lazy lol but not nemore! C ya guys in two days no matter what! Promise! And sorry that this notice was so long to read.  
  
And again special thanks to my reviewers! Your probably tired of hearing this but I luv u guys and your all so AWESOME! Lol. But I just can't say it enough! U brighten my day. Thanks!  
  
**HermyGWeasley : Thanks so much and your really talented with those animals! Lol The dog's really cute 2!! Luv it!  
  
Mars18 : I really like that quote. Very true.  
  
Sunni07 : Lol Thanks I'm glad I rock your poodle socks. Haha and to answer your question about how to get stuff in bold...when you post a chapter and click on quick edit/preview, you take your mouse and highlight the words you want to be bold and click on the 'B' on your tool bar. Hope that helps! If not and you want me to elaborate more I will.  
  
Autumn Took : Thanks! The Notebook is one of my fav movies also!  
  
Charmed Magic : Lol thanks! I'll have to read the book too!  
  
Cris-radcliffe : Lol yes that chapter was sad wasn't it?**


	6. Moving On Part 2

**A/N :** Sorry guys this took a while. Every time I tried to log on as sweetie07 a page would pop up saying HTTP error or something like that. Thanks for waiting patiently. **And this chapter is also short, but remember it was supposed to be connected to chapter 5 as one chapter**.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sunni07 who was the only person who gave me suggestions for the Hermione's fiancee last chapter. Lol! I liked you suggestions alot, but I ended up using somebody else. Thanks a million. YoU rOcK!

Chapter 6 : Moving On Part 2

It had now been 2 years since Hermione had 'moved on.' During this time she had finally moved out of her parent's house and into a nice-sized, quiet apartment, took a break from all the paperwork and files at the Ministry and was now studying to become a Mediwitch, and had gotten engaged to...Oliver Wood.

Sure, he was handsome, romantic, rich, athletic, and smart, but he lacked something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. It was the fact that he wasn't Fred Weasley. And now here she was twirling her sparkling engagement ring around her finger as images of broken flashbacks played threw her mind.  
  
**Flashbacks  
**  
"Hermione, make sure you tend to Mr. Wood's broken arm and head injury before you checkout," said Lauren Jones, the Head Nurse of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
  
"Yes, right away." For some reason the name Wood stirred something in my memory... Walking into his private room, I couldn't help but feel sorry for this Mr. Wood guy. From his eyebrows up, his whole head was bandaged and the rest of his face sported bruises, while his arm was propped up on several pillows.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wood. I'm just going to check up on how your healing and put some more _Skele-Gel_ on your arm. You should be released in three days. And if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?!" I said bluntly before I could stop myself.  
  
To my relief he started to laugh and replied in a slightly hoarse voice, "I'm the Quidditch captain for Puddlemere United and while we were practicing in very windy conditions, I lost control of my broom and hit the ground head first. And if _you_ don't mind me asking, would you like to go out with me when I get out of here?"  
  
I was slightly shocked as I tried to quickly absorb all this info. First, I realized that this was non other than Quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood. Second, I tried not to picture him hitting the ground headfirst. Ouch! And third, he just asked me out. I hadn't expected on moving on so quickly, but I had to start somewhere, right?  
  
"Um, okay," I said giving him a small smile.  
  
**Four Days Later  
**  
"Hermione! You've got a visitor waiting for you in the main lobby, a very cute visitor I might add. You better hurry!" said my work partner and now close friend, Padma.  
  
Wondering who she would be talking about, I rushed to the main lobby. Finally, reaching there, a very good looking man with dark brown hair and mysterious dark eyes, turned in my direction flashing me a dazzling smile that made me melt.  
  
"Now, how about that date you promised me?"  
  
**One Year Later  
**  
I wasn't surprised to find that my parents were very fond of Oliver, I found myself thinking as my mom, dad, Oliver, and I were out eating dinner at Louise's Restaurant. My dad liked the fact that he was wealthy and my mother liked the fact that he came from a very well brought up family.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, your mother and I are going to share a dance, Hermione," my dad said getting up, taking my mother's hand, and winked at Oliver. To my surprise, Oliver winked back. What was that all about? What was going on? Before I had time to ask, Oliver turned to me.  
  
"Hermione, we've been going out for about a year now, and I can't stop thinking about you or how much I love you or stop wanting you all for myself, " he said, as if he had rehearsed it several times, and pulled out a small, purple, velvet box.  
  
Laughing at my wide eyes he added, "I know what your thinking, but don't worry I've already gotten your parents approval and now all I need is yours. Hermione Allie Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"Uh..yes. Yes!!" I stammered. He gave me a quick hug as we both started laughing and then he turned away and started to head for the stage the band was at. He asked for the band to stop which they did reluctantly and then he took the microphone in his hand.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let me proudly say that the wonderful Hermione Granger is now my fiancee and wife-to-be!" he said pointing his arm in my direction.  
  
I was suddenly aware that everyone's attention was on me as they clapped and cheered. I just sat there smiling and laughing at the situation.  
  
"Congratulations honey!," my mother said running up to me with tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you," she said pulling me into a tight hug.  
  
"We knew this was going to happen all night. You've picked a winner," my dad said winking and pulling me into a tight hug also.  
  
Oliver and I danced all night. But on the happiest day of my life I was troubled by one thing, I couldn't help but wonder why Fred's face popped into my head as Oliver proposed to me...

**A/N : Thanks for reading. C-ya next chapter!! :-)**


End file.
